Play with Fire
by Dancer-4-life-always
Summary: This is a one-shot between Bella and Sam. after Edward leaves she doesn't become depressed instead she begins to write out how she feels,3 years later when Edward FINALLY returns Bella has moved onto Sam and is a famous singer doing a concert in Seattle
1. Chapter 1

_**Play With Fire**_

_This is a one-shot for Bella, after Edward leaves she doesn't become depressed instead she begins to write out how she feels, 3 years later when Edward FINALLY returns Bella has moved onto Sam and is a famous singer doing a concert in Seattle, let's see what happens when she performs her song play with fire (Hilary Duff song) all I own is the idea nothing else! Also there is no Emily_

_Bella + Sam= Angry Edward!_

_AN: All the songs I mention I do not own, Play with Fire is by Hilary Duff as well as James Dean, "You Belong with Me", Superstar, Invisible, Our Last Night, and Crazier are all Taylor Swift, Even Angels Fall is by Jessica Riddle, "Love Letters" is by Leona Lewis, So Much For You is Ashley Tisdale and Give you Hell is All American Rejects. _

I sat in my dressing room, backstage in Seattle; I can't believe I was back. You see when Douchward (Aka Edward) and his family of sparkly vamps left, I wasn't sad, no I was glad. I had put up such an act as the innocent little breakable girl for Douchie and when they left I didn't have to pretend anymore.

Soon after, about 3 months after I finally dyed my hair back to its normal color of a darker brown (An: here's a picture of how I imagine it ps. its Lucy Hale from Pretty Little Liars)

I began to hang out more and more with Jacob, and the rest of the pack. Yes I knew they were werewolves, honestly I didn't care they were my family. I became best friends with most, but with one person I became so much more then friends. I fell for Sam the moment I met him. He was amazing and mine. It also turns out that he imprinted on me…so we were kind of meant to be.

I looked in the mirror; I had a short silver sparkly dress on, with 5 inch heels, also in silver. See I was never a klutz again well occasionally I did trip, but not as much as I made Douchie and his family believe. My hair that was now reached my breasts was that beautiful dark brown and in perfect waves.

My make-up was done to perfection; my eye-shadow was silver, with hints of a darker black running through it, black eye-liner, and black mascara, with red lipstick and some silver lip gloss.

Sam then came back and he wrapped his arms around my lower waist and placed his lips on my neck. "Hey there beautiful." I smiled and leaned back into his arms and said "hi sexy. What's up?" he just smiled and said "you have 5 minutes till show and you gotta be in the lift in about 3" I smiled and said "this night is gonna be amazing!"

Sam's face suddenly went from happy to disgust. It was like he had smelt a ghost…or a…a…vampire!  
I looked at Sam and said "Baby…is there a vampire here?" He nodded slowly and I said "Do you know the smell?" he nodded and said "I haven't smelt it in like 3 years, and that was in Forks…Bella, baby, I think it's the Cullen's…all of them."

I just nodded and then I said "I can handle this; remember I have you and the rest of the pack." Just then Jake, Paul and Quil came walking in, Paul holding drum sticks, while Jake and Quil were holding guitars. Yep the boys could rock, they were my band.

I smiled, and took Sam's hand and said "baby, go get your stuff, remember we have about half a minute for me to get to the lift and not trip on the way."

Sam ran and got his guitar and then cane back into my dressing room, he said "ok sexy, lets get you to that lift." He picked me up and carried me bridal style over to the crew waiting by the lift for me. Sam gently placed me down on the floor and kissed me softly on the lips, he then whispered "break a leg, sexy" and he walked away with the guys who all yelled "Break a leg Bells! We love you!" I blew them all a kiss and sent Sam an extra wink.

I smiled and stepped into the platform that would lead me to the top of the stage. They closed the side panel and I heard the announcement saying

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Get Ready for Izzy Swan!" the music began and I began to lift up onto the stage. See another thing I changed, Izzy was so much cooler than Bella as a stage name.

I began to sing-

_I can't believe it's really you  
been so long; you look good  
I hear you're doing really well_

I smirked over at the band of imbeciles aka my best friends, who had their noses scrunched up like they smelled vamps.

_Don't ask me, let me tell you  
how I've been since when you left  
since you left me for death  
finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life_

I smirked when I saw Sam wink over at me, I loved him so much, I was so lucky to have him in my life…and well having him imprint one me made it even better.

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me_

I remember, so many people warned me about dating Edward. Jake warned me, my dad warned me, Billy warned me…so many people but I never listened.

_And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just  
Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again_

I wanted to make this boy suffer, so badly, so I began to move my hips, and I ran my fingers through my hair, smirking as I saw Sam bite his lip in almost a desperate need of me and my body. No one but us mattered in this world…well and the band…but right now, Sam and I are meant to be

_Burn through the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire  
(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me_

I then looked into the audience and I saw him…Douchie I mean. I then had the band keep playing the background music while I decided to introduce them. I opened my mouth and said "HELLO SEATTLE! How are you all doing tonight?"

The response back was amazing, so I smiled and said "well let's meet the band, shall we! Starting on drums, we have the ever so amazing Paul!" I paused and let the girls scream, Paul was the perfect bad boy so the girls loved him. No one knew he had imprinted on Rachel so he and Jakey were in-laws (yeah they got married 3 months ago)

I then began my little intro again "On bass guitar, ladies and gents, the ever so awesome Quil!" Again I stopped to let the girls scream, Quil was the perfect combo of sweet and saucy. He had imprinted on Claire, but she was still really young (only 5, so he was a brother type to her)

So I then started again "On guitar next we have, the ever so amazing, marshmallow, Jake!" I then stopped because the girls loved Jake…he did have a great personality and was adorable…but like my brother! He also had imprinted and what it shocked me, it was on Angela!

I waited a good 45 seconds until I began again and said "And finally, on guitar, the ever so hot, so amazing, EVER SO ALL MINE, Sam!"

I smiled as all the girls screamed. And I then said "and we are The Pack!" I then re-began my song

_You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love  
But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me_

I then walked over to Jake and I ran my fingers through his hair, smirking as I hit his hip. He growled softly at me as I stuck my tongue out

_So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one_

I would never forgive Edward for what he did to me, so as I sang I put all my emotions into what I felt when he left, making sure he saw my glare.  
But the other Cullen's…I wasn't so mad at, I was pissed at Alice for leaving without a goodbye, but her I could forgive easy. I missed Rosalie, Emmett, Dr. C, Esme, and Jasper, everyone other than Edward.

_Love me, love me  
feed the flame  
if you want me back again  
Burn through the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire_

I had to let Edward know how much he hurt me, hell he never did deserve me…

_(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me_

I began to walk over to Sam and I then sang

_Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire_

I kissed Sam on the cheek and then went back to finishing up the song after hearing the aww's in the audience.

_Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
if you want me back again  
Burn through the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire_

The song was almost over now so I went up to the top stand that would end up dropping at the end as the fire came up behind me, so I sang over my shoulder

_I can't believe it's really you  
(Love me, love me)  
I hear you're doing really well  
(If you want me)  
finally every tear has dried  
(Love me, love me)  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire_

I was standing on the drop that then fell in and the fire came up on the sides, I knew I made Edward realize he could never have me again.

The rest of the concert was amazing! I sang "You Belong with Me", "James Dean" "Superstar" "Love Letters" "Our Last Night" "Crazier" "Even Angles Fall" "Invisible" "So Much For You" "Gives you Hell" and a lot of fun songs.

When the concert ended, I re-introduced the band one more time and then said "WE ARE THE PACK! THANK YOU SEATTLE AND GOODNIGHT!" and then we all ran offstage.

We all hugged and then our bodyguard… well it is quite ironic that we have a body guard when my whole band is werewolves, but anyway not the point.

Tony, the bodyguard, came in and told us we had fans with backstage passes. I nodded and was cool with them coming in when the guys all screamed NO. I then realized that it was in fact that sparkly vamps.

I looked at the boys and said "its fine, Tony let them in"

Tony knew better than to contradict me so he nodded and brought them in. I smiled when I saw them all and frowned when I saw Edward. Alice came running over screaming "Bella Bella Bella!" when Sam stepped in front of her she frowned and said "Let me see my best friend Sam! Please"

Sam looked to me and I nodded, he moved to the side and I was tackled in an 'Alice Cullen' hug, Emmett then came over and joined in on the hug. When they both let go of me Esme and Doc C came over and hugged me also.

Then Rose and Jasper walked over and Rose hugged and me whispered "I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you Bella, you are an amazing girl."

I smiled and said "Rose you are amazing too!"

She then let Jasper get closer and he did not hug me just began to apologize profusely saying that it was all his fault when I finally stopped him and said "JASPER! It was so not your fault, you had everyone's blood lust including your own, I never blamed you! Ok now get over here and give me a hug!" He smiled and hugged me while whispering "thank you so much Bella."

I glared over at Edward and said "you get anywhere near me and I swear these boys behind me including my fiancé will kill you!"

That caused a gasp among the whole band…and the Cullen family. "Shit" I mumbled and then I said "yes guys Sam and I are engaged."  
Then Jake, being the protective brother of me asked Sam when he asked and what his intentions were with me "When did you ask her Samuel?" Sam sighed as I chucked from his full name, he then said "I asked her at Paul's wedding, later in the night when we got home, she was saying how for our wedding she wanted it to be smaller and somewhere not in La Push and I had been planning to ask her, so it seemed like the perfect time Jacob."  
Jake nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer, he then asked "and do you plan to knock my little sister up?"

I gasped and said "JACOB BLACK! Mine and Sam's sex life is none of your concern, but yes I do want children!" He nodded and then said like a child "Can I be the godfather?" I sighed and said "I ain't preggo yet, relax man."

Edward was pissed off, he then walked up to me and said "Bella, love, we left for your own safety and you promised you wouldn't do anything reckless…like being with the dogs." I glared at him and said "This is the real me so just deal with it, you couldn't handle the fire anyway. I know Sam can. Now please leave me alone and go screw Tanya or something."

He then stormed out and I looked at the rest of the Cullen's and said "I will want you all at my wedding if it is ok with you and Sam…but you are like my family"

Doc C nodded and said "Bella we would be honored to go to your wedding if it is okay with Sam."

I turned to Sam and put on my puppy-dog face, he sighed, kissed my forehead and nodded to the Cullen clan.

I kissed him and said "you can so handle the fire baby, I love you." He smiled and said "And I love you Future Mrs. Bella Uley."

I really liked the sound of that

THE END!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! I AM SO SORRY

THIS IS A POLL GOING ON ALL MY STORIES! SORRY

But if I make a sequel to We Meet Again would you read it?

Also please read some of my other stories it would make me smile to get some good reviews!

ALSO I have chapter one of Love and Need almost done, so if people could read that it would be awesome!

Kelly

-ALSO, I have a new story that I started called "I left my heart in Hollywood" its a big time rush story so yeah tell me if you wanna read it!

AGAIN SORRY


End file.
